Cage
by Yuuhi Hikari
Summary: Kuroko transferred to some private girl's school. Knowing this is all Akashi's doing yet doesn't explain the reason to the teal haired. Without a purpose and a reason, Kuroko would just be like being locked in a cage staring at the outside.
1. Chapter 1

**YOSH, I DECIDED TO WRITE A CONTINUOUSLY FICTION! **  
**AkaKuro this time... _ I planned a little slightly KiseKuro...**  
**If it needs a little changing, write it in the review part, I'll appreciate it.**

' _How do I ended up here? _' thought of a certain teal haired, staring at the big private girls's school in front of him. Instead of excitement, he felt like he's gonna suicide right there and now. Why would someone, a guy like him doing in this rich school for rich girls? What is his mum thinking. Or he should say, what is Akashi thinking?

_Yesterday_

"Tetsuya."  
"Hai?", replied the teal haired, putting the washed dishes back to the cupboard.  
"I know it's quite hard to explain this, but would you mind going to a girl's school." Kuroko Tetsuya thought he was hearing things all wrong before he turned his head, with his teal eyes in shock and full of questions to his mother.  
"A-Ano, okaa-san. Why a girl's school. I mean, I'm a boy and Seirin is fine enough."  
"Anata! I told you this was a bad idea for Tetsu. He should just remain back in Seirin yet he is a good basketball player. It's too bad if he really -" his father stopped talking when the teal haired woman told him to.  
"I just want him to find a perfect girlfriend." Kuroko went speechless at the word **girlfriend**.  
"Isn't Momoi-san ok?" Sure Momoi likes Kuroko a lot, but since he doesn't really look her up in that kind of relationship other than friends or couch, taking her into the topic is just to excuse her mother's **STUPID** idea.  
"But you don't like her. Didn't you, Tetsuya?"

But in the end, Kuroko just gave in. There's no way he could win an arguement against his mother just to reject her idea into a girl's school for a girlfriend. Even though his father doesn't agree, he also gave in too. Now the teal haired was so depressed he even decided to picked up the phone when Kise's calling even if he hung up every single time the model called him. Before Kise even said anything, Kuroko complained every single thing his mum just said to him. Knowing the blonde, he's the only one that could stand his complains. If it's Kagami, Midorima or even Aomine, I think they won't believe a single word.

"Kurokocchi, YOU SURE? I mean, its ridiculous!"  
"I know right? I heard from my mum its some girl's private school, which means...I had to wear their uniform?" the blonde swore he had a nosebleed just by imagining Kuroko in a miniskirt.  
"Whoa, won't a private school eat up your parent's money?"  
"Money's another topic, Kise-kun...All I want now is to not go to that damn girl's school when Seirin is so much better. Yet, I think my mum's gonna take away my basketball." cried Kuroko, he felt like crying when he couldn't.  
"I expected she bought a wig?" asked Kise nervously where Kuroko narrowed his eyes, looking at the teal wig at his table.  
"She did, though, its not bad. Same as my hair color, it's length is around my shoulders."  
"If you don't mind Kurokocchi, do you know the girls's private school's name?"  
"Lucial, Lucia Private Girls's School. The worst thing, you need to live in their dorms. It's so awkward when your roomate is a girl when yourself is a guy...Sorry Kise-kun if I'm like this, it's just so ridiculous I could die." it's really the first time Kise heard Kuroko this stress and frustrated.  
"Lucial? HOLY HECK, KUROKOCCHI! THAT'S A FREAKING RICH SCHOOL! According to the information in the web, the whole school is about the size of Tokyo..." Kuroko froze. Hurriedly, he went to his laptop to double confirmed.  
"I guess you're not joking as usual, Kise-kun...Is my mum crazy?" closing his laptop, he laid down of his bed, hugging his basketball.  
"Maybe. By the way, does Akashicchi knows this? He could turn down your mum, ya know?"  
"My mum says the money topic goes to Akashi-kun's family. That means they pay the school fees, the uniform everything." Kise swore his jaw just opened wider than he ever had.  
"T-T-Th-Th-The-Then, it means he plans the whole thing and your mum actually agrees?"  
"I think he just want to see my in a skirt." this whole thing makes Kuroko so pissed he could insult Akashi as much as he wanted, or even muttering a curse for him.  
"I never knew he's a pervert." cried Kise, sobbing quitely (fake, Kise is just jealous of Akashi :P).

_NOW~_

That is how Kuroko Tetsuya got into this school. It was luxurious and...full of girls with funny hairstyles. To him, it looks weird and girly. He's just glad his wig was straight and wasn't too long. The only thing that makes him uneasy is every girl's stare. He just had a feeling he'll had a bad life in there.

'_ There's no freaking way I could survive in this rich enviroment..._ ' all he could do is sobbed inside.

Because he could only receive the school uniform at the principle's office, his current wearings that are way common were disgusted by every single pupil there. Until he heard screams that could make him go deaf.

"J-Just look at him, so COOL!"  
"KYA~"  
"IT's AKASHI-KUN!"

The screaming continues until his eyes widened.

' _Akashi-kun? _' the teal haired just raised his head just to see a certain red head in front of him.

"Ano, why am I h-"  
"Shush and follow me if you wanna get rid of them."

Being thoughtless, all Kuroko could do was to follow his previous captain, without forgetting his luggage of course. Ignoring the curses, insults, deathly glares along the way. They've gotten in the principle's room 'safely'. If it wasn't for Akashi, Kuroko guess he could be dead by now.

1st, he **DOESN'T WANT** to be here  
2nd, the bunch of disgusting richy girls **DOESN'T EVEN WANT **him to be here  
3rd, if Akashi knows that, **WHY **then?

"Kuroko Tetsuya, I suppose?" thankful, even though the principle's a female too. She looks 5 times friendlier than anyone he met here.  
"H-Hai." but still, he's still feeling nervous, awkward and uneasy. (quite the same meaning)  
"I don't know what you are plotting, Seijurou. But I'll still accept him here."  
"This isn't any plotting, okaa-san." said the red head, smirking

'_ Okaa-san? THIS IS AKASHI-KUN's MOTHER, THE PRINCIPLE? HOLY **** _' the teal haired really can't tell the difference, maybe the attitude may be familiar. But the appearance is just too far beyong familiar. Unlike Akashi's crimson eyes and hair (skip that Emporer Eye), the principle had a darker shade, like maroon color.

"I hope you're misunderstood, Akashi-san. Even if it's just what Akashi-kun wanted, I can't be here."  
' _That's right, I can't even be here even if I'm a female. I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE HERE. _'  
"Tetsuya. Is that so?" Kuroko's skin jumped when Akashi's tone went low, yet the eyes became a deathly glare.  
"A-ANO, I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID!"

Akashi Seijurou, a guy you don't wanna mess with. It's best to surrender if you meet guys like him.

"Good, then Seijurou, dismiss."  
"Hai." in the red head's hands was a uniform which gave Kuroko shivers.

Seeing nobody on the hallway, Kuroko decided to speak up.

"Aka-" before Kuroko could finish what he was saying, a finger was raised to his lips.  
"I expected no questions from you, Tetsuya." the teal haired just nodded nervously.

' _Why am I getting so pump? Our faces aren't even close enough._' flushing.

"Get in there and change, Tetsuya." nodding, the teal haired take the uniform from the crimson haired hands before getting in the changing room.

Hanging on the uniform before undressing. Kuroko notices that his uniform was plainly pretty. The girls he just met must have added something girly in the uniforms to make it look 'disgustingly unbeautiful'. (It's just his imagination, they're pretty well-dressed though)

Pulling on the knee-stocking before fixing the tie. He opened an eye, looking at his reflection in the mirror before blushing. First it's a white buttoned up long-sleeve white shirt, then to a navey blue blazer which buttons half of it up with the school emblem on it. Even though he hates skirts A LOT, the navy blue miniskirt looks cute on him. As long as he had the wig on, no one would figure he was a guy.

(A/N I hope I describe the uniform in Japanese STYLE correctly, and I hope you guys can imagine it in a rich uniform one xD)

"A-Ano, Akashi-kun, where do i put my clothes then?"

The crimson red head flushed slightly, ' _I do expect it'll look good on him, but I didn't expected this much. _'

"Akashi-kun?" "Akashi-kun!"

"Oh, just put it at the basket prepared outside of your dorm room, the helpers would clean everything up."

Kuroko still haven't had the chance to ask why is Akashi doing this. But all he could do now is following Akashi's orders around, he had none other choice anyway. After Akashi gived the teal haired his room's key and guidebook about the whole school along with the schedule of each day's class. As the teal haired find that classes doesn't start until an hour so, he decided to check in his room first, hoping he doesn't had a roommate. So he excuses the red head, who dismisses him.

Pulling his luggage to the dorms, his shoulders was tense, hands were sweating until he could feel his whole body was cold. Room 148, which was on the ground floor, around the end of the path. The teal haired could feel his feet was planted on the ground, hands shaking, not wanting to open the door.

Until he stepped back when the door was opened, ' _I should lack of presence. Maybe my lack of presence won't work if I continue on being so nervous. Busted... _' The teal haired had his back against the wall, frightened eyes at a girl who her pink hair in pig tails.

"Geez, are you that afraid of me that you had to back away when you're even scared to open the door? C'mon, relax, I ain't like those bitches out there." the pink haired just gave Kuroko a toothy grin. His shoulders went down as he let out the tense air in him before pulling his luggage into the room without saying a word.  
"H-HEY! You're gonna ignore me when I'm not even like those girly freaks out there!"  
"You don't mind I take the bed near the window?" Kuroko just had to get back normal when this girl's attitude were like Kagami's. Though, it makes him glad a little when it did reminded him of that Bakagami.  
"Um, sure..."

The room was really luxurious. There were two single person beds (the bed itself were really comfy), two maybe a little too big wardrobes. There's even a ruby red sofa with an expensive television (maybe the most expensive and widest television Kuroko ever seen). The kitchen is also large too. Not to mention, there are two bathrooms with bathtubs and branded shampoos.

Unpacking his things from the luggage, Tetsuya # 2 jumped out.

"Didn't I told you to stay at home, # 2? I just hope you won't make a fuss here..." Kuroko sighed at the husky who whined.  
"OMG! A HUSKY! WHERE YOU GET IT, ITS SO FRIGGIN' CUTE!" grabbing the husky and hugged it from Kuroko's hands. The teal haired just went hanging his clothes into the wardrobe.  
"Oh by the way, teal haired. Name's Takanashi Kuri! Yoroshiku!"  
"Kuroko Tetsuya."

'_ Takanashi huh. Takanashi Ren is a famous cook in Tokyo. Heard it from Kagami, who insist to try food cooked by his own hands. I thought that's stupid but I never knew I get to meet his daughter here. _'

"Kuroko? I think I heard or seen that name before..." the pink haired put # 2 on the ground before grabbing magazines out from her probably a shelf stored with her books.  
"Hey isn't tha- Wait a second..."

What Takanashi's holding is the latest Monthly Basketball magazine. It holds an interview for all the members of Seirin since we last won the Winter Cup. Kuroko sighed, knowing he's busted. But why would a girl like her gets interested at collectiong magazines like that?

(A/N SPOILER xD)

"A-A..."  
"Hai Hai, Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi-kun forced me into this whole thing without even telling me why."  
"AKASHI SEIJUROU?" Kuroko just closed his ears at that sudden scream. Then, putting a photo album in his desk's drawer. He also puts a photo frame with a picture on his desk.  
"Hai." replied the teal haired.  
"They said you're one of a member of Kiseki no Sedai before, I'm correct?"  
"Yes..." answered Kuroko as he pulled out one last thing from his luggage.  
"I guess this may be the last time I'll be touching a basketball..." sighed Kuroko sadly before putting it beside his luggage.  
"A-Ano, I don't care if you're really crossdressing but I saw you in TV when the live was apparently showing at the sports channel. Your team against Akashi's is the most EPIC match I'd ever seen so far!"  
"Can you be silence for a while right now? I didn't wanted to be here for the first place."

Having her speechless, Kuroko just put his room key into one of the skirt's pocket and went out. Another 15 minutes before classes even started. Walking along the corridors with his lack of presence, he easily slipped through those filthy (he is still describing them with those words) girls. The truth is, his mind and body were just pissed he doesn't want anyone to bother him at all.

Stepping in front of his locker, number 1049. Just how many lockers they had? Unlocking it with the key Akashi gave him. He took out his stationary case with books for his History class. He then noticed a pink envolope inside beside his books. When he read the letter inside, he nearly had the guts to rip it off.

_Tetsuya,_  
_ Meet me around the park when classes were all over._  
_- Akashi_

' _Wouldn't sending a message would be better?_ ' he then threw it at a nearby trash bin.

Walking to his class, he took out his cellphone. Noticing he had dozen, maybe tens of missed calls. He forgot to turn on the silent mode of his cellphone after avoiding those bitches. Most of them were from Kise. Then, one is from Riko, another one is from Kagami. Quickly as he could, he called Kise.

"KUROKOCCHI, YOU FINALLY CALL BACK! I'M SUPREME WORRIED!"  
"Kise-kun...I wanna go back so much." tears started flowing out through Kuroko's pissed mind, still walking until he arrived to his class. He choose a seat way beside the window and way back.  
"Kurokocchi, don't cry..."  
"I don't like the enviroment, I don't like how the teachers treat the students so...not strictly. It's so weird when everything's so different. I wanna go back to Seirin. 私を助けて! " Kise just thought his whole body froze. This was the very first time he heard Kuroko's voice this shaken and scared.  
"I-I'll try to convince to Akashicchi. Could you wait a little longer, Kurokocchi?"  
"H-Hai, tell Seirin I'm just sick. If you can't really cover it up no longer anymore, just tell them the truth." Kuroko hung up by then, having his head lying on the desk.

- (KISE RYOUTA!)

' _Help me! _' Even the blonde was scared right now when it still echoed in his mind.

"DAMMIT, what the heck is Akashicchi doing?"

When he was about to throw his cellphone, it rang. When Kise looked at it, "Midorimacchi?"

**Hmm, things don't turn out well as I plan to. /shrugs**  
**Though it rlly gives me future plans if things really happen out to be like this, Kuroko all locked up in a cage by Akashi /nods**

**BTW, this whole rich private girls's school was inspired by Mei-chan's Butler, a Japanese drama. I seen only 4 episodes of it. The size of the school is like how I described, but in the drama, its 3 times bigger than Tokyo O A O**

**How the girls were like bitches, not rlly exactly like in the drama. I just hate rich ppl, all snobby and full of themselves. Well, unless they act like a commoner xD**

**- **_Yuuhi Hikari_


	2. Chapter 2

**LALALALALALALALA, I GOT THE MODD TO FINISH CHAPTER TWO AT THE SECOND DAY. Praise me! xD **  
**Takanashi Kuri (my OCC)'s looks were inspired from Pokemon X & Y's current girl that is travelling with Ash. Not like I watch it :P. I gave her pink hair and pig tails...inspired by Oerba Dia Vanille's hairstyle from Final Fantasy XIII (good game, rate it 10/10). Her name...Takanashi was once used in a fiction I wrote with my friend (which is originally Takanashi Yuuna), Kuri was inspired from Kurumi from Date A Live and Kururi from Durarara! **  
**I make a good bio data about her if I had time :) if you guys wanted though, comment in the reviews. ENJOY!**

A blonde was running down the streets even if its raining. He can't let a person like Kuroko being all hurt just from Akashi like that. Running down the path that leads towards Rakuzan High School, he tripped.

Getting up, he could feel tears clouding his vision.

"Eh..." thats weird, why was Kise crying when he doesn't feel it. Rubbing his tears away, he continued running towards Rakuzan.

' _Why am I crying? Its been long since I felt like this until the last time I lost to both Aominecchi and Kurokocchi. _' he then realized its the tears of anger.

"SUNIMASEN, IS AKASHI SEIJUROU PRESENT?!" shouted the model, panting, clothes all soaked as he opened the door to the basketball court of Rakuzan.  
"No, he said something about visiting back his mother."  
"I KNEW IT! Arigatau gozaimasu!"

_**When Midorima contacted Kise**__,_

_"Hai, Midorimacchi?"_  
_"Seirin's been noisy these days. You know what happen to Kuroko? They say he'd disappeared since without contacting them. They tried to contact his cell but he just can't pick up. It'd been passing the news to the basketball club of Shutoku already."_  
_Kise massaged his temples before replying, "I-It's best for you to ask Akashicchi. It's really a pain in the neck if I need to explain once and for all just for you, Midorimacchi!"_

_Before the number one shooter could even reply, the blonde hang up and put it in silent mode before lying on his bed._

Akashi Yuzuki, Akashi's mother who owns several companies yet to own that damn rich school. Knowing their only son, he just can't let go what he wanted. Why Akashi doesn't let go of Kuroko, that is one big question.

Opening the doors of the Seirin's basketball court. Just to had their couch, Aida Riko gasped and quickly hand a towel to Kaijo's ace.

"You shouldn't been running around at a rainy day, at least take a umbrella with you, geez!" puffed the Riko, folding her arms.  
"How many days Kurokocchi's absent?"  
"3 days." replied Kagami, glaring at the blonde who just looked at the ground.  
"Exactly..." sighed Kise, rubbing his soaked hair with the towel.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY EXACTLY! YOU GUYS TOOK KUROKO, DON'T YOU?"  
About time when Kagami's getting furious, Kiyoshi and Hyuga hold him down, "Calm down, Kagami!"  
Kise just chuckled a few seconds before massaging his temples, frowning with a smile, "I don't even know what's going on. All I know what Akashicchi's doings were ridiculous."  
"Akashi...Seijurou?!" gasped the whole basketball members. They did know Akashi is quite ridiculous.  
"OH, THAT GUY WHO TRIED TO STAB ME WITH A PAIR OF SCISSORS?" growled Kagami, having veins around his face and fists.

Just in time when Kise ducked to avoid being stabbed by a flying pair of scissors along with a laugh.

"How much I was missing, Ryouta?" smirked a certain red head at the entrance to Seirin's basketball court.  
"AKASHICCHI! What on earth is happening!?" if it wasn't Akashi Seijurou, Kise would already chosen violence other than starting an arguement.  
"I did expected you to start an arguement, Ryouta. But sorry, I'll pass. I'm just here to send a message."

_'The glint in his red and yellow eyes, I'd already don't like it when his Emporer Eye emerges_' the copycat of Kaijo just stay put, waiting for the 'message'.

"Tetsuya won't attend his 2nd year in Seirin. Therefore, my family will be responsible for all cause from him. I'd even informed your principle about this. So, any questions which isn't related about Tetsuya?" the smirked which is still plastered on the red head's face was making Seirin's shooter all uneasy and supreme angry.

"DON'T TALK SH** TO US! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KUROKO?!" cried Hyuga, gasping for air before dodging a pair of red scissors that attacked him. But not fast enough that had a small cut at his cheek.  
"I will murder anyone who disposes me, even if it cost my parent's life."

After sending a deathly glare to the shaking Hyuga, Akashi left without a word.

"DAMMIT, WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT BASTARD?!"

- (AKASHI SEIJUROU)

Stepping into the car which was prepared for him by his mother, "It's the only way though..." muttering to himself.  
"Ye-Yes, Akashi?" sending the driver who thought he was talking to him a glare which sent shivers down his spine.  
"Did I gave you the permission to talk to me?"  
"N-NO, forgive me!"

The red head closed his eyes for a few seconds before checking his watch.

'_ 5:55 pm...I wonder if Tetsuya even treated my message seriously...He's being stubborn since he got into Lucial. Am I even right for sending him in there which he dislikes it so much I could feel his curses upon me? But, it's the only way though_. '

_**-**_ (KUROKO TETSUYA)

The teal haired sighed to himself while hugging his knees on the sofa in his dorm room. He insist to forget Akashi and just...do what he wants and get out from this hellhole (to him, of course its a hellhole). But the message earlier in his locker is still bugging his mind.

_**When classes starts**_

_"We had a new student here onwards, class. Could you step forward and intruduce yourself?" having everyone's glances looking left and right without knowing Kuroko's presence._  
_"Oh, she must be absent..." Kuroko cringed at the word 'she'._

_Everyone in the class snickered (most of them) at the word 'absent'. Looks like they thought that the teal haired got scared and run away. But...the author just grinned because its so funny when and if Kuroko actually stood up and say, "I'm here the whole time, sensei..." with everyone with faces that meant 'WTF'. Kuroko remained silent though._

_'Disgusting...' thought Kuroko with Takanashi sitting in front of him, frowning. _

_Apparently, Takanashi seems to detect Kuroko's presence even if he LACKS of presence. So far when she tried to make a conversation with Kuroko. He would just say something that will leave her speechless and walked away. The more Kuroko avoided her, the more she'll gets worried._

_Even when in tea break, Kuroko tried to avoid Takanashi as much as he could._

_**ENDS flashback**_

Now all the pink haired could do is cook dinner without disturbing the teal haired, knowing it'll be useless to start a conversation with him. Serving and preparing the table for two, she then serves the dishes up.

Shooking Kuroko's shoulder, who slaps her hand away, stood up and walked to the hairdresser to take off the uncomfortable wig and put it aside.

While combing his hair, he said with an uncomfortable voice, " Mind staring at me, Takanashi-san. It's making me feeling uneasy."  
Having the pig-tailed blushed and looked away, "S-SUNIMASEN! Ano, I heard you don't eat much, should I get you half bowl of rice?"  
"I'll appreciate it, thanks." putting the comb down, he went to take out a common outfit (boys wear, _ ) before went to one of the bathroom and changed.

Having changed into his common outfits, he feel refresed. Not to mention that Akashi forced him into panties to, which certainly makes him incredibly pissed and uncomfortable. Throwing them into the basket the red head mentioned, he went to the dining table which had dinner served.

"Wow, you made all this?" though its quite expected for a Takanashi to had quite cooking talent. But it really does looked like dishes served from a 5 star restaurant. Kuroko was really impressed.  
"Yes, though it really is my first time cooking it for somebody other than my relatives."

Setting himself down one of the chairs, Kuroko pressed his palms together before saying Itadakimasu.

Eating food you don't even know what it was called but still surprisingly good makes you had a spark inside. That's Kuroko _

"It's delicous." the teal haired swore Kagami would kill him if he really eat one of Takanashi's dishes.  
"Really?" her eyes were shining brightly then when he nods.  
"S-Soka...I appreciate your kind words, Kuroko-kun." then she only started taking up her chopsticks and 'Itadakimasu!'.

Like how Kuroko described, Takanashi and Kagami were quite similiar. Quite dense, knows how to cook (but Takanashi wins the game) and um...had a big appetite. The teal haired chuckled as he finishes his dinner.

"W-What?"  
"Nothing, you just reminded me of a friend. If you know Kagami Taiga, it is him."  
Takanashi blushed before wiping edges of her mouth with tissues.  
"Oh, mind me! I had this 'big appetite' bad habit ever since I was young. I'd always love food no matter how it looks like from appearance. As long as it was delicous, I'm always chomping it down." grinning, it sure cheered Kuroko up a little.  
"Kuroko-kun...you're back to normal. I'm glad." the teal haired just stared at her before smiling.  
"Hai...Arigato." standing on his feet, he head for the sink to wash his dishes.  
"Um, I do the washing. You do had to meet with Akashi-kun, don't you?"

The teal haired froze at mentioning the red head. "How do you know?"

"Sorry, I didn't tell you this. I'd seen the letter you thrown into the bin when you took it out from your locker. I'd got curious and I went to pick it up and read."

'_Meet me around the park when classes were all over. _' it rang at Kuroko's mind again.

"I had enough of that guy...Forcing me into all this mess without a reason and a purpose." said Kuroko with emotionless eyes when he put the dishes in the sink and got out from the kitchen.  
"But, he called you out which means he's gonna explain it, ain't I right?"  
"That might be a possibility. But, what he was doing. To me, I lost my freedom. I can't play basketball like I usual do with Kagami-kun..."

That pain is flowing in Kuroko's body again. He did not want to feel it but no matter what, the pain is always there.

"KUROKO-KUN! If you keep on like this, you end up running away from the real reason and purposes!" the pink-haired yelled while slammed the dining table.  
The teal haired widened his eyes before thinking for a while.  
"I guess you were right. But I can't face him. I really can't. If I do, those feelings would poured straight into my body and it'll hurts again."

Hearing that, Takanashi smiled, "He must have feelings for you. Bringing a commoner which is a guy and plays basketball to a rich girls's private school. Even if they own this school. I thought that's insane. He wouldn't done much just for a single person like you, Kuroko-kun."

**HOHOHOHOHOHOHO, the front took me for a while. Because I'm thinking that if Akashi were to make an appearance after Kise went to Seirin. BTW, KnB fans, you guys must be freak out episode 13 of season 2 is gonna delay to 4th of January, right? ME TOO! I WANT TO SEE A SCENE OF '**_**Akashi nearly stab Kagami with Shin-chan's scissors**_**' **  
**Yea, thats the episode where Akashi's gonna appear full appearance.**  
**ME: STUPID NEW YEAR /cries**  
**but, its rlly fun for Chinese ppl like me. Everything new xD but i do not insist to wear new things, I DO INSIST TO BUY NEW ANIME-RELATED THINGS! * w ***

**btw, review? Onegai? if not, not gonna make chapter 3! (just joking, but pls review)**

- _Yuuhi Hikari_


	3. NOTE!

**I MAY BE NOT ACTIVE FOR A WHILE SINCE ITS BACK TO FREAKING SCHOOL _ **

**My dad kept my 'official' laptop away, which is officially mine. This current laptop I'm using is for playing Guild Wars 2. Because mine wasn't really powerful enough to play it (I can't even download Maple Story ==). I used my LACK OF PRESENCE to snatch this laptop...**

**Nah, just kidding. This may be my last day touching a laptop...until holidays started and Im gonna reborn again.**

**Whilst not being active, I thought of making the storyline longer and interesting. Anyone had advices or suggestion or noticed my stupid mistakes could PM or comment in the review. I'll gladly take it.**

**Is there any holiday related to sweets or chocolate, except Valentine's Day or Kiss Day (I don't even know Kiss Day until I read a doujinshi, Kuroko no Harem is what i call it. EVERYONE GETS TO KISS KUROKOCCHI!) or Christmas which is already over...I should write a Candy Cane fic...**

**I try to write a new years fic and quickly type into the laptop and had it publish :) IF I CAN**

**Because I'm thinking an OVA of this AkaKuro fic. Where festivals began with firework displays at night. ROMANTIC 3 Though its inspired again by one of my KiseKuro fanfics. But, this might be even better and 'yummy'. KUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU!**

**- **_Yuuhi Hikari_


End file.
